An endless fall
by murai-sakura
Summary: Ryou is sick of Bakura and wanna end it ones and for all (COMPLETE)
1. running with no escape

So this is going to be a fic about Ryou who is sick of Bakura. Wat will he do. Will he take the fall or will he be to affraid. Come and find out.  
  
A.N. I do not own yu-gi-oh characters.*Sob*. But one day I will, and then I will concuer the world. Mwahahahahaha... Hum. Just read the fic allready.  
  
Ryou: What are you gonna do? F: Nothing to worry about (grins evilley) Ryou: Bakura, she's gonna hurt me Bakura: Stop wincing Baka or I'll throw you of the roof myself. Ryou: What?!? F:(Turns around and starts to gniffel) Ryou:(Starts to cry) F: Don't worry, you won't be dead for long. Ryou: 'Puppy dog eyes' I won't? F: No, Bakura wouldn't be able to live without you cooking decent meals for him. Ryou: 'snif' Okay. Bakura: Weakling F: ^_^  
  
An endless fall  
  
Ryou was running. He didn't know for how long he had been running and he didn't really care either. It had been enough. Bakura had gone to far this time. Ryou wanted to escape, he wanted to get away from Bakura and never see him again. If he would just run away, Bakura would find him for sure. Ryou knew that all of his friends were suspicious towards Bakura but if they would find out, Ryou would die in the hands of his Yami. Something he wanted to avoid at all cost. "My Yami" thought Ryou to himself. "Shouldn't a Yami be protective? Shouln't he care about his Hikari?" Ryou laught out loud. "No way. Not Bakura. I don't believe he's a real Yami."  
  
Back at home, Bakura was sitting in a lazy chair. He watched the television wen suddenly: "I don't believe he's a real Yami". Bakura jumped out of his chair. The link was working but cloudy. His hikari was gone. He ran off. Bakura cursed loudly and began to chase Ryou. He wouldn't stop running and beacous Ryou was such a 'weakling' he would make a lot of stops and Bakura could run a lot faster then Ryou. Bakura ran out of the house without locking the door and began to run.  
  
In the turtle-shop Yugi and Joey were dueling wile Yami and Tristan were watching. Tea was just looking out of the window at the twinkling stars above. Suddenly, she heard someone run realy fast to the town.She saw a blink of a boy with wite hair and cute chocolate-brown eyes. "Ryou!" yelled Tea. The two duelists looked disturbed at Tea. "What's wrong?" said Tristan who had dozed of. "Ryou was running away from something, I'm sure of it." Joey yawned. "Tea, you'r just being paranoïd." Tea threw a mean look at Joey. "Why do you think so Tea?" asked Yugi wile he threw a warning-look at Joey. "Beacous he looked realy worried about something" said Tea with worry in her eyes. "Ryou is always worried about something" said Tristan who started to fell asleep again. Suddenly, they all heard the sound of another person running. When the footsteps had vanished Tea started to panic really bad. "Did you see that?" screamed Tea. "That was Bakura." Suddenly Tristan was straight awake. Before anyone could do anything Yami run out of the door. He had heard everything trough the soullink with his Hikari. Yami was a fast runner as well. He was hoping that it wasn't as bad as it seemed. Sometimes he saw a blink of wite hair wich keeped him on track. He wouldn't stop now, he would never give up...  
  
Ryou knew he was fallowed. He could heer the thinking of his Yami too so he knew that he was right behind him. Ryou quikened his pace. Even though he was getting tired, he wouldn't stop. He wouldn't give up now, he was so close.  
  
Bakura was starting to get tired himself. Even though he had almost catched up with his hikari he was getting more tired with every step he took. Angry, beacous Ryou wasn't stopping like he thought he kicked to a door. Bakura had to stop, he was to tired to go on. He grinned, maybe his hikari wasn't as week as he thought. When he slid down a wall to stop for a second, he saw a surtain Yami run by. For a brief moment, the two yami's looked eachother in the eyes and then Yami started running even faster. Bakura gritted his teeth. Wat in the hell was the pharaoh trying to doo?  
  
Yami saw how Bakura gave up running and kicked the door of a house that was clearly empty. He saw Bakura slid down the wall and wen he run by him, they looked eachother in the eyes. Not long, but long enough to feel the pure hatred between them. Yami wouldn't give up on Ryou. The hikari of Bakura needed a yami. He needed someone beside him beacous his father never was home. Ryou needed a yami and yami would tell him that he didn't mind watching over two hikari's. Yami felt how the adrenaline came up as a horibble thought crossed his mind. What if Ryou was going to hurt himself. Yami would never be able to look in the mirror again if he let that happen.  
  
Ryou felt the soullink between him and Bakura fade away as he run further and further. Apparentley, Bakura had given up. Ryou grinned. "So far for your weakling theorie" thought Ryou to himself. He was proud at himself for being able of outrun Bakura.  
  
Bakura was breathing heavy as he heard his hikaris thoughts fade away. The last thing he heard was: "So far for your weakling theorie". Bakura was getting more angry every second. If his hikari thought that he would get away with that he was sadley mistaken. Bakura got up and started running again but dis time more slowley, but still fast enough to catch up with his hikari.  
  
Ryou came to a big building. It was totally abanded and it was off limits for everyone. Tomorrow, they would blow the building up and put a supermarket in place. Ryou walked inside and started to clim the stairs. His breathing was heavy but he wouldn't give up. His knies were almost collapsing but Ryou kept running up the stairs. Finally he arrived at the top of the building. Ryou walked over to the edge of the building and closed his eyes. The cold midnightbreeze was feeling very good at Ryou's burning face. As he stood there, he heard someone screaming up to him. The only words he could understand was his name. Ryou looked down and smiled as he saw Yami standing below the building, looking up at him with a woried expression on his face. The wind was playing with Ryou's beatifull hair as he looked down at Yami with a friendley look on his face. Yami yelled something but it was so far away, something that wasn't important at the time. Ryou closed his eyes again as he let the wind blow his wite hair out of his face. Yami couldn't stand it anymore. He ran inside the building and started to climb the stairs. Ryou was bading in the moonlight as he watched to the ground below. He knew it was weak, he know he was a cowward but that's what he had always believed he was. Bakura had said it so many times... As Ryou heard the door behind him open and yugi's yami shouting, he jumped. The last thing he saw was Bakura, who just arrived and stood there with a terrified look on his face...  
  
F: Snif, sob. Wasn't that sad? Ryou jumped, he really jumped. But hey, He's in heaven now Ryou: You realy did it, you made me jump. Im gonna sue you!!! Bakura: Just watt I'm gonna do. Why would I be terrified with the jump of Ryou, I would be glad. F: Come on Bakura, now you'r lying to yourself, you would miss him. Thank goodness you aren't really dead Ryou. (cuddling Ryou) I would be so sad if that ever happened, besides (taking Malik from behind the curtain) Malik would miss you too. Malik: Whatever you say, you'r the boss. F: That's right.  
  
A.n. Please revieuw, everything would be great 


	2. Bleeding heart

Wow o_O... I thought my story was over but everyone keeps telling me: please update. So, I decided to update. This was my first fic ever, and now I have 38 I hope my spelling is a little better then the first chapter. ^^ enjoy!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ An endless fall .........................  
  
As soon as Ryou hit the ground, Yami dropped to his knees. He allways believed that he could save Ryou, he allways wanted to do something about it but he allways waited and now, it was too late. Ryou had taken away his own life and no one could change that fact.  
  
Bakura just stood there, not truly believing what had just happened. He knew Ryou wasn't extremely happy but he never expected him to commit suicide. Tears were welling up in his eyes and the ones cruel eyes were now full of grief and sadness. Tears were starting to fall on the ground and Bakura lost all hope until...he saw Ryou's hand twitch.  
  
Yami and Bakura had seen it on the same time and they both ran to the lifeless body on the ground. Yami checked Ryou's pulse. It was nearly sensable but it was there. Yami released Ryou's bloodied wrist and ran off to call an ambulance. Bakura stayed behind, not really knowing what was going on. He layed his eyes on Ryou's face and saw how his eyes frowned a bit. Finally, Ryou opened them and looked at Bakura. He was scared like hell and tried to get away but Bakura did nothing wrong. He just looked into Ryou's eyes without making any movement at all.  
  
Ryou stared back, not knowing what was going on and not fully understanding the gentleness that was showing in his yami's eyes. Ryou layed perfectly still and wasn't really comfortable with the fact that the only person next to him was Bakura, but he said nothing. Bakura sensed it trough the mind- link though and he sighed. He never knew things were that bad between them. Bakura walked over to a wall and leaned against it while keeping an eyes on his wounded hikari.  
  
Ryou was whimpering softly, not knowing what was going on. He was in a lot more pain then he had ever been and what was worse, he did it himself. He had hoped to be dead but that failed. The roof was too low and now, he was gonna pay, he just knew he would. Bakura would never tolerate it and his friends...he was too ashamed to look them in the eyes. They would think that he's crazy but maybe...that's excactly what he is.  
  
Bakura heard sirenes and looked up. First, he thought it was the police but it was the ambulance. They arrived faster then Bakura had thought and a few minutes later, Yami came running back too, panting hard. He glared at Bakura and jumped in the ambulance to comfort Ryou. Bakura wanted to come too but there was no more room so Bakura decided to walk to the hospital.  
  
In the ambulance, everyone was trying to keep Ryou alive but his blood kept flowing away. Yami tried to help Ryou getting trough this but he couldn't stand looking at him right now, he had let him down, and he could never forgive himself. He was holding Ryou's hand and suddenly, he realized it was cold. He looked at Ryou's face. His eyes were closed and his face was whiter then usual.  
  
Bakura was running to the hospital by following the mind-link but suddenly, he couldn't sense Ryou anymore. It had dissapeared fast and with a few last words: I'm sorry Bakura. Bakura fell to his knees while his tears were mixing with the rain that dissapeared in the gotter.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Okay, that was the last chapter, satisfied?  
  
Please, review 


End file.
